1er Avril Raté
by Dadzetos
Summary: OS : Aujourd'hui 1er avril, Draco Malfoy décide de faire une blague. Sa victime ? Hermione Granger. Mais évidemment, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. HG/DM


_**Rating : **__K_

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et blabla… Mais l'histoire est de moi !! :-)_

_**Mot de l'auteur**__ : Un petit One-shot pour le 1__er__ Avril. Comme toujours sur mon couple préféré : Hermione/Draco. Cette fois-ci Draco fait une petite blague à Hermione, mais l'effet n'est pas celui désiré. Pour en savoir plus il faut lire._

_Cette OS s'inscrit dans la série des petites OS d'événement Dray/Hermy, c'est la troisième. Les deux premières portants sur la St Patrick et l'arrivée du printemps (St Patrick à Pré-au-lard / Le Printemps à Poudlard)._

_Bonne lecture chers lecteurs._

**EFFET BOOMERANG**

Assit sur son fauteuil en cuir vert, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Draco pensait. Les yeux fermés, les cheveux mi-longs devant le visage, il réfléchissait à un nouveau projet qui nécessitait une intense réflexion : Le 1er avril. Quelle blague faire ? Et à qui surtout ?

L'année dernière il avait piégé Blaise en le menant à un faux rencart avec Pansy, le pauvre avait attendu 4 heures avant de recevoir la petite lettre volante en forme de poisson de Draco. La journée avait été mémorable, la vengeance de son ami aussi : Un bel œil au beurre noir pendant deux semaines. Mais cette année il devait se surpasser, être sans pitié. Pour ça il ne pouvait pas attaquer un serpentard. Finalement il ne voyait que trois cibles : Potter, Weasley et Granger.

Le premier était trop dans les petits papiers de Dumbledore pour tenter quoi que ce soit, et surtout trop paranoïaque, ce débile risquerait de le tuer. Weasley était très tentant, mais son côté violent irréfléchis inquiétait Draco qui ne souhaitait pas encore se trouver à l'infirmerie pour quelques jours. La cible était donc toute trouvée : Granger.

Il eu son idée en pleine nuit, alors qu'il faisait un rêve plutôt étrange. Il se réveilla soudainement, et ne pu s'endormir tellement il en rigolait d'anticipation. Tout était clair dans sa tête, le lieu, la phrase, la réaction, il en mourrait d'impatience. Et il du pourtant attendre 2 jours. Il arrangea tous les détails de dernière minute et se tint près le jour attendu.

Quelques heures avant le fameux moment, alors qu'il mangeait dans la Grande Salle, il ne pu s'empêcher de tout raconter à son ami Blaise, qui tout autant que Draco, trouvait l'idée géniale et très drôle.

Le 1er Avril, à 11 heure précise, Draco se tenait à la sortie du petit escalier qui menait de la Grande Salle à la bibliothèque. Granger devait arriver dans la minute.

Il entendit alors des bruits de pas et jeta un œil, il aperçu Hermione qui arrivait, seule. Les bruits de pas s'approchaient, de plus en plus proche. Il vit son ombre sur le sol et apparu devant la jeune fille. Celle-ci surprise, recula d'un pas et dévisagea le jeune Serpentard.

- Malefoy ! Laisse-moi passer !

- Pas avant que tu ais écouté ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Et bien je t'écoute, dépêches toi !

- Voilà Granger, et bien en fait…

Draco prit alors la pose qu'il avait prévu, celle du beau gosse. Un bras qui tenait le mur, l'autre sur sa hanche, le sourire éclatant et la mèche de sortie, il finit sa phrase :

- Je t'aime Granger, je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Il éclata de rire intérieurement ayant prévu la réaction de la fille. Il lui semblait que les yeux de celle-ci étaient en train de sortir de leur orbite. Pourtant calmement la jeune fille lui dit :

- Que veux-tu que ca me fasse Malefoy ? Je peux passer ?

- Quoi ? Que… Ce n'est pas… Je…

Réaction inverse, processus en échec, blague vide, moment très gênant. Draco était au plus mal… Ce n'était pas du tout, mais pas du tout ce qu'il attendait. La jeune fille passa et entra dans la bibliothèque. Draco resta sur place, encore pétrifié par son échec cuisant, et par la honte qu'il venait de subir. Il venait de se ridiculiser devant Granger, et autant mourir.

Il reparti vers la salle commune des Serpentard, toujours sous le choc du plat de son poisson d'avril, le premier qu'il loupait. Il entra dans ses quartiers comme un zombie sans vie. Blaise qui était là, l'accosta pour en savoir plus sur la farce. Draco retrouva sa clarté d'esprit et lui raconta tout. Le jeune ami de Draco en profita pour se moquer de lui, gentiment, puis parti pour le parc, laissant seul Draco à ses pensées.

Comment avait-il pu échouer aussi facilement. Elle n'avait rien ressenti à l'annonce de Draco, presque pas d'étonnement. Soudain la révélation lui vint. Il avait tout raconté à Blaise, et lui s'était vengé en racontant tout à Granger, qui elle-même s'était régalé de la déception de Draco. Tout ça c'était un coup monté, un poisson d'avril contre lui !

Il décida de s'en assurer et parti voir Blaise. Il le retrouva dans le parc, à l'endroit habituel des serpentards. Cash, il lui demanda si le coup venait de lui. Etonné le jeune homme ne compris pas.

- De quoi tu parles Draco ?

- Avoue ! C'est toi ! Tu as tout raconté à Granger pour me piéger ! Tu as osé aider Granger contre moi !

- Tu divagues mon pauvre, j'étais avec toi toute la matinée, comment j'aurais pu prévenir Granger ?

Draco réfléchit quelques secondes et se souvint qu'effectivement, Blaise avait été avec lui toute la matinée. Il s'assit déçu à coté de son ami, mais aussi rassuré qu'il ne l'ait pas trahit. Cela voulait donc dire que Granger se moquait tellement de son existence, qu'une telle déclaration ne l'atteignait même pas. Mais comment peut-on ignorer quelqu'un à ce point ? Ce n'est pas possible, ça aurait du faire effet sur n'importe qui, surtout venant de lui, qui jouissait d'une singulière réputation de beau gosse à Poudlard.

Elle s'en foutait de lui ? Très bien, il pouvait faire pareil… A partir de maintenant il ne lui adresserait plus la parole, il l'oublierait, il ne ferait même plus de remarques méchantes. Ah elle voulait jouer ? Et bien rira qui rira le dernier.

Quelques minutes plus tard il partit manger avec ses amis dans la grande salle. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle et regarda Hermione de loin. Assit avec ses amis, elle était à l'aise et riait. Draco pouffa de rage contre elle, puis s'acharna sur un tendre roastbeef qui n'avait rien demandé. Cependant le repas se finit sans qu'il y repense. Il se dirigea vers le cours de l'après midi.

Arrivé en potion, il s'assit à sa place et regarda avec insistance la jeune gryffondor rayonnante qui alla se mettre à coté de ses deux amis singes. Le professeur qui remplaçait Snape, qui profitait d'un congé maladie, son premier depuis 13 ans de cours, ordonna qu'on forme des binômes. Draco se mit automatiquement avec Blaise, mais le professeur n'était pas de son avis. Bien décidé à changer certain détail, il prit sa feuille de nom et créa lui-même les binômes du cours.

Et comme le sort s'acharnait sur ce pauvre Draco (et pour les besoins du fanfictionneur, moi), il se trouva en duo avec Hermione, qui paraissait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose de faire groupe avec le serpentard. Il s'assit donc avec nonchalance à côté de la jeune fille en poussant un grognement audible. Il croisa ses bras et regarda de l'autre coté de la pièce, bien décidé à laisser travailler la jeune gryffondor.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les nerfs l'emportèrent sur ce pauvre Draco qui se ridiculisa contre son gré face à Hermione. Il l'arrêta dans son geste et lui dit :

- Granger ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Elle le regarda étonné, et lui répondit posément :

- Tu veux vraiment que je fasse une liste ?

- Non, surement pas… Quel intérêt… Mais je me demande juste pourquoi tu as réagit aussi indifféremment ce matin, dans les escaliers.

Hermione compris où il voulait en venir, et ne pu s'empêcher de faire son sourire ironique tellement poignardant.

- Voyons mon petit Draco, tu n'es pas triste quand même… ? Non arrête moi tout de suite, c'était bien une blague quand même.

- Oui, oui, c'était une blague, mais quand même… Si s'en avait pas été une tu aurais réagit comme ça ?

- Qu'est ce que tu me demandes au juste Malefoy ? Tu me demandes réellement de sortir avec toi ou quoi ?

Draco comprit alors la facilité de mise en rapport entre ce qu'il disait et la supposition de sentiments pour la jeune fille, il rougit expressément de honte. Et balbutia à la jeune fille :

- N'importe quoi… pfff… Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Granger, les miens en sont bien loin.

- Malefoy, le monde ne tourne pas autour de ton nombril. Et puis arrête de mater mes seins et finissons la potion.

- Quoi, je ne… Raaah

Draco se tourna de son coté alors qu'Hermione souriait, fière de sa réussite contre le jeune serpentard. Celui-ci fulminait de rage : '_Comme si je la matais_' se disait-il. Qui voudrait regarder Hermione Granger après tout ? Certainement pas lui, oh non ! Il tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille qui s'était remis à travailler. Son air concentré était plutôt mignon, mais c'était bien tout ce qu'on pouvait lui trouver. Et puis bon, elle n'était pas si mal foutue…

Draco se cogna la tête contre la table. Pourquoi lui venait-il soudain des idées pareilles sur la jeune gryffondor qu'il détestait. Il devait penser au cours ! Pattes de lapin, œil de botruk, sang de salamandre, sable étoilé, figue, écorce, sang, de nouveau un œil, encore une figue et un sein… Sein ? Ca y est il recommençait, ses yeux ne s'écartaient plus de la poitrine de la jeune fille depuis qu'elle lui avait fait la réflexion… Il se retourna et chercha le professeur des yeux, celui-ci l'aperçu et s'approcha du serpentard, qui visiblement, réclamait de l'aide.

Le professeur arriva à sa table et inspecta le travail du binôme. Il leur dit :

- Voyons, Draco c'est ça ? (Il continua après que le serpentard lui approuva d'un signe de tête) Je ne vois pas ce qui ne va pas, tout est parfait dans votre potion. Que voulez vous savoir ?

- Ce n'est pas ça professeur, c'est juste que… J'ai un gros mal de tête et j'aimerais aller à l'infirmerie. Est-ce que c'est possible ?

Le professeur réfléchit et regarda l'heure à sa montre à gousset et répondit :

- Allez-y, mais faites vite ! Je veux que vous soyez là à la fin pour mettre votre nom sur la potion que vous avez fait avec votre amie.

Draco tiqua sur le mot 'amie', mais profita de l'autorisation pour sortir de la salle le plus vite, afin de quitter la tentation de river ses yeux sur la poitrine de sa camarade. Quelle affreuse manière ! Comment lui, Draco Malefoy, pouvait-il, ne serait-ce qu'un moment, avoir des pensées pareilles pour une sang-de-bourbe. Elle en était indigne.

Il parcourra donc les couloirs, n'hésitant pas à torturer tous les petits gryffondors qu'il trouvait et se posa finalement quelque temps dans la bibliothèque. Il réfléchit alors à ce qui pouvait le pousser à agir si soudainement avec Hermione et comprit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. C'était son échec. Il avait toujours tout contrôlé dans sa relation avec ses ennemis, tout, comment agir, comment haïr, comment énerver et même recevoir les insultes les plus blessantes. Mais là, elle l'avait dépassé, étonné et étalé de tout son long sur les dalles du château. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

Persuadé que son changement d'attitude était dû à son échec, Draco se flagella mentalement, et parvint à dépasser la réponse d'Hermione. Il décida de retourner en cours. Il poussa la porte de la salle et s'aperçu que tous les élèves en étaient encore à faire leur potion. Après que le professeur l'eu demandé s'il allait bien, et sa réponse positive, Draco retourna s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione. Il la regarda faire le temps de s'installer, puis décida de l'aider dans la préparation des ingrédients. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait imaginé dans la bibliothèque, son échec, et ne pu s'empêcher de demander à la gryffondor :

- Comment tu l'as su au fait ? Que c'était une blague tout à l'heure… Devant la bibliothèque.

- Draco, tu rigoles ? C'était évident, voyons… Tu crois que j'allais vraiment croire ça ?

- Oui mais quand même ta réaction, elle était bizarre …

- Bizarre ?

- Inattendue…

- Inattendue, comment ça ? Tu croyais que j'allais me jeter à tes pieds en pleurant ? Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à cacher mes sentiments, ca m'attirerait des ennuis.

- Cacher tes sentiments ?

- Laisse tomber Malefoy, ça te dépasse…

Elle eu juste finit sa phrase que le professeur exigea que les potions arrivent sur son bureau marquée par leurs créateurs. Elle se leva aussitôt et alla rendre la potion qu'elle avait faite, et y rajouta le prénom de Draco. Elle quitta aussitôt la pièce, laissant Draco seul, assit sur son tabouret.

Blaise rejoins son ami et l'emmena au prochain dehors. Draco y passa tout le cours à se demander ce qu'avait pu dire Hermione. Et c'est exprès qu'il s'approcha d'elle en botanique pour pouvoir lui parler. Elle le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de râler sur son nouveau pot-de-colle de la journée. Résultat ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le même binôme.

Hermione prit son nouveau partenaire entre quatre-yeux et lui dit :

- Bon écoute ! J'aimerais bien que tu me lâches un peu, qu'est ce qu'il y a maintenant ?

- Je réfléchissais à ce que tu avais dit tout à l'heure en potion, que tu cachais tes sentiments, qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ?

- Malefoy, je dois vraiment te faire un film ou tu es réellement attardé ?

Le jeune serpentard prit la moue mais ne comprenait toujours pas ou voulait en venir la jeune fille.

- Dis-moi clairement, parce que là je ne comprends rien.

- Tu es vraiment trop con.

Draco n'apprécia pas la remarque de la jeune gryffondor et décida de ne pas lui parler jusqu'à la fin du cours. Ils travaillèrent dans un lourd silence, et Draco ne cessait de jeter des regards inquisiteurs à la jeune fille. Le cours portait sur les mandragores, sujet que les deux sorciers connaissaient par cœur, et qu'ils clôturèrent rapidement. La fin sonna et Hermione resta quelques temps pour parler avec le professeur à propos d'un contrôle. Draco qui avait encore des questions sur la curieuse façon d'agir de la jeune femme, décida de l'attendre devant la sortie. Celle-ci ragea en voyant que le serpentard l'avait attendu. '_Plus borné que lui tu meurs'_ pensait-elle. Il l'accosta avec une tête renfrognée.

- Alors, pourquoi je suis un con ? Tu m'expliques ?

- Draco tu le fais exprès ou tu es vraiment bête ?

- Je dois être bête, vu que je ne comprends rien à ton charabia.

Elle s'avança et Draco la suivit dans le parc, elle se retourna alors et fit face au jeune homme qui portait ses livres dans ses bras :

- Je t'aime Draco, je t'aime…

L'intéressé laissa tomber ses livres sous le coup de la surprise. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rire et se pencha avec le jeune homme. Alors qu'elle était à quelques centimètres de son visage elle lui dit doucement :

- Poisson d'avril, Malefoy… Ca fait quoi de se faire avoir ?

Le visage de Draco rougit affreusement puis blanchit, il prit son livre et se sauva sans un mot sous les rires de la jeune gryffondor heureuse de son coup.

Beaucoup plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée et que Draco était dans son lit à penser, le visage de la jeune fille lui revint tout d'un coup, il entendit presque dans sa tête : '_Je t'aime Draco, je t'aime'._ Il prit son oreiller et s'étouffa avec.

- Ce n'était qu'un poisson d'avril, imbécile, tu t'es fait avoir, arrête d'y penser.

Mais l'image et la fausse déclaration d'Hermione restait dans sa tête. Et à quelques centaines de mètre de là, dans la tour des gryffondors Hermione, les yeux fermés, voyait le visage de Draco et entendait : '_Je t'aime Granger, je t'aime de tout mon cœur._' Pourtant elle se disait : '_Ce n'est qu'un poisson d'avril Hermione, ne soit pas conne. Ce n'était qu'un poisson d'avril._'

Et les deux sorciers s'endormirent en essayant d'oublier leur journée. Oui ce n'était qu'un poisson d'avril… Ce n'était qu'un poisson d'avril, n'est-ce pas ??

**FIN**

_Oui, je sais, je suis sadique. Je le sais. Et non, pas de suite ! Non mais ! Je ne vais pas faire des suites à toutes mes OS Dray/Hermy ! J'ai trop de projets. _

_En tout cas merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Merci de laisser une petite review (ca serait sympathique)_

_Et au passage si elle vous a plu, allez jeter un œil aux autres OS Draco/Hermione que j'ai fait_

_A bientôt pour d'autres OS Dray/Hermy à la prochaine occasion._

_Daddy_


End file.
